


The Other Akaashi

by Ari Dart (areodus)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areodus/pseuds/Ari%20Dart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many people see Akaashi as a stoic character who doesn't show much emotion, however as someone who is both dating and living with him you have seen a whole other side of him. This is a series that touches on the moments you and Akaashi have together, in which you get to peek behind that mask of his and see some of his true self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Akaashi's Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have been battling a terrible headache all day, and when Akaashi gets home he does his best to look after you.

You heard the front door of the small apartment open. Quiet footsteps made their way around the apartment until they stood in the kitchen doorway. You looked up to see your boyfriend Akaashi peering in at you as you sat at the kitchen table.

“It’s quiet.” He said softly, as if not wanting to disturb the eery silence that took up the apartment.

Normally music would be playing when he got home, or you would be belting out lyrics to a song, or perhaps even the TV would be on: anything to help you feel less lonely during the day while he was at work. To come home to a quietness like this was definitely rare.

Observant as ever, it only took Akaashi a quick second to solve this mystery. Perhaps it was the fact that you were resting your head on one of your hands, while the other hand pinched the upper bridge of your nose.

“Headache?” He asked.

You slowly nodded, and flinched a bit as the nodding motion made your head throb more.

You heard some more quiet footsteps as Akaashi walked over and stood next to you. You felt his hand on your back, rubbing gentle circles.

“Tea should help. Have you taken any medicine?”

You very lightly shook your head.

“It’s not weak to give in and take medicine. Especially if it’s this bad.” It was like he was scolding you, and normally you would give him a look, but right now your head was too sore. He moved his hand up to your hair and gently stroked it, as if to tell you that he just doesn’t want you to suffer for nothing.

A moment later his hand’s presence was gone and he was at the kitchen counter making tea, his back facing you. You could tell he was trying not too be too loud with the clinking of the teacups and spoons. You were very lucky that he was a quiet person by nature, and that he really didn’t even have to lower his voice in your state because his voice is always at a soothing volume.

You felt slight guilt wash over you as you realized that you forgot to start supper. Since you and Akaashi decided that you could stay home and take care of the apartment, you felt the least you could do was have supper ready for when he got home at the end of the day.

Despite not wanting to disturb you’re headache, you gave in and mumbled, “Sorry for not having supper ready for you.”

You heard Akaashi pause, and you glanced up through your lashes in time to see him turn and look at you with a frown.

“Supper is the least of my worries right now.” He turned back to the tea, which was now cooling in the cups, and continued, “It bothers me to see you ill.” He turned again, but this time with the tray of two filled teacups, a teapot, and a medicine bottle.

He walked over to the table and placed the tray down, then passed you your tea. Following that he took out a pill from the medicine bottle and handed it to you. He sat down across from you as you swallowed the pill and then took his own teacup in his hands.

After taking a sip of his tea he said, “I can order supper. We were due to have order-in anyway.”

You sip your tea in silence, not sure if you had that much of an appetite for supper anyways.

As if reading your mind, Akaashi said, “I’ll order something easy on the stomach. You should still eat.”

You weakly smile up at him in thanks. He returned a small smile of his own, though you could see a hint of worry hidden behind his eyes. He reached across the table to stroked some hair off your face, then proceeded to stroking your cheek.

“You’re so pale…” His fingers moved up to your forehead, “And you have a slight fever.” He moved his hand down again, stroking your cheek with his thumb, “It might be a good idea to lay down.”

You stared at him, contemplating the option. You might miss supper though if you lay down now…

“I’ll wake you when supper gets here.” He read your thoughts yet again. He moved his hand down to your own hand that was resting on the table and wrapped his fingers around it.

You set your teacup down and nodded. You hesitantly got up, the headache being at the point that it caused you dizziness. Akaashi’s hand was still securely holding your own as he got up as well, then he wrapped his arm around you as he lead you to the bedroom. He helped you down onto the bed then got a cool cloth for your forehead.

Once you were settled, he sat down on the edge of bed. You smiled lightly up at him, truly thankful for how caring he is.

In response, he stroked your cheek with his hand, moving his hand upwards until it rested on your temple under the cool cloth. His other hand then did the same on the other side, and he proceeded to gently massaging your temples.

“Close your eyes.” His voice was like calm water, filling your ears as you abided by his order.

He continued to quietly speak as he massaged your temples, describing a serene place where you could forget your headache.

Slowly, as both Akaashi’s calming voice and the medicine took effect, you felt your body get heavier, and found it harder to focus on your boyfriend’s words. The comforting weight of sleep gently lead your mind into a peaceful dream.


	2. Onigiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peaceful day at the park with Akaashi, eating lunch together. However, Akaashi has different things on his mind...ones that make you blush!  
> Inspired by a conversation with Xen ([Haikyuu-Plus](http://haikyuu-plus.tumblr.com/)) on Tumblr about a canon picture with Akaashi eating two onigiri at once. You can see the conversation [here](http://haikyuu-plus.tumblr.com/post/147441023948/awaywatcher-replied-to-your-post-akaashi-is-so) and the canon image [here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CS7k5A7WIAEHd2h.png).

Lunch time during a peaceful weekend. You and Akaashi worked together to make a pleasant assorted lunch of onigiri and salads to bring to the nearby park for a picnic. You two couldn’t have picked a better day: it was sunny, but not too hot, with a nice cool breeze that gently swayed the trees.

Akaashi held your hand as the two of you walked around the busy park, trying to find a quiet shady place to sit. After exploring most of the park you finally found the perfect spot in a secluded corner where you could watch all the interesting people travel through and children playing in the distance.

Your boyfriend laid out the blanket then helped you take the food and drinks out of the picnic basket. Divvying out the food, Akaashi’s portion much larger than yours, you turned just as he took out the napkins and utensils.

After cozying into a comfortable sitting position, the two of you sitting next to each other, you cracked open your drinks and began eating. As you ate you both watched all the happy commotion that was going on in the park, each of you enjoying the comfortable silence.

At one point you turned to reach for another onigiri, only to stop halfway as you caught a glimpse of Akaashi. His attention was diverted to some noisy children play-fighting in the park and didn’t notice you taking in his good looks.

His soft black hair always had that slight waviness to it, making it almost appear like a bedhead, but just close enough so it could pass as a styled look. Even after finishing high school and therefore quitting the volleyball club, Akaashi still remained in good shape as he went for daily runs and tried to maintain a healthy lifestyle. Because of that, his body was lean and fit, and his skin slightly tanned from all he runs he’s done in the summer. His handsome dark grey-blue eyes stared off into the distance as they almost always held an emotionless half-lidded look to them, but you knew him well enough that you could often read through that emotionlessness. For instance, you were able to tell that at the moment he was both relaxed and happy, and also curious about what those children were yelling about a little ways away.

But one thing that most failed to notice about Akaashi was how much he enjoyed his food, especially if it was made by someone he really cared about. He had an onigiri in either hand, and you could tell by the slight shine in his eye that he was really enjoying it, occasionally taking a big bite of each. He reminded you of a child with his hidden enthusiasm.

It was these small quirks of his that made you fall in love with him, as they gave you more of a glimpse into his personality and his joys in life. They often went unnoticed by even some of Akaashi’s friends, so to you these quirks were like hidden treasures, and the main reason why you discovered them was because you loved him enough to pay close attention to such small things.

Akaashi contently munched on his food until he felt your eyes on him, looking over at you with a curious gaze.

After swallowing, he asked, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

You blinked, “Why, does it bother you?”

“No, but you have a ridiculously big smile on your face like you’re thinking of something.” After locking eyes with you for a second he added, “I’m just curious.”

You felt a slight blush creep onto your cheeks as you looked away and mumbled, “Erm, well, I was just thinking of how cute you are and…and all the things I love about you…and how much I love you…” The longer you spoke the darker your cheeks became.

You heard some shuffling then felt Akaashi’s light touch on your cheek, gently running his thumb down to the side of your mouth. The corners of his lips were ever-so-slightly upturned, and his eyes brightened.

There was a slight chuckle on his lips as he said, “I love you too.”

Just as you thought he was going to lean in and kiss you, he instead removed his thumb from your face, revealing a piece of rice he had removed from it. His eyes stared intently into yours with a dark mischievous look as he brought his thumb up to his lips and slowly licked the piece of rice off it.

With a small grin he said, “I think you’re cute too, especially when you blush like that.”

By now, your blush was so red that you could feel it up to your ears down to your chest, and to top it off you felt turned on with such a simple move from Akaashi.

He turned away and went back to eating his onigiri like nothing had happened, his poker face concealing his earlier expression. Damn, he knew what you were thinking even before he asked why you were staring at him.

After a few seconds he looked back at you and in mock-surprise asked, “Oh, you want more? That’ll have to be later: it is the weekend after all, so lets enjoy this slow day.”

Actually…he probably even noticed you staring at him right from the get-go, but pretended not to notice.

He’s purposely doing this to tease you, you know that, but it still didn’t help the case at all. Oh boy, by the time the two of you get back to your shared apartment…..


End file.
